callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuketown (map)
Nuketown is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and is a fan favorite."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer." 11-1-10; Retrieved on 11-2-10. Overview Nuketown is the smallest map in Call of Duty: Black Ops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! being slightly smaller than the Call of Duty: World at War map "Dome." The map is based on a typical US suburb used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles are shown across the map. There is a special alley for the RC-XD to travel without the danger of being shot, but if you do not make the ramp, it will blow up, wasting your killstreak. This can be found at a hole inside the fence on either of the two house's spawns. You will need to follow the grass and jump from one rock to another. This will require you to boost your car. This track leads to the rear of the enemy spawn. Nuketown also features an internet meme, the double rainbow and names of previous''' 'characters on the post boxes. It also features a nuke going off at the end of every game. If players shoot the heads off all the mannequins in the playable area (excluding the mannequins inside of the bus) in 15 seconds, there will be a special surprise. While many players originally thought that this challenge caused the nuke to detonate prematurely, shooting all of the mannequins in the allotted time causes The Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil" to play for the players. Also there are supports that act as ladders that can be climbed to get onto the rack that players land on when jumping out the window this can be used to get sneaky kills when players are camping in the stairway or have a claymore planted by the door. These "ladders" are on both the houses."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" High killstreaks such as a Chopper Gunner, Gunship and Dogs are extremely effective on this map, where the spawns are very small, allowing spawn killing to be easily achieved. Tips and Tricks *It is highly recommended use Flak Jacket, as players usually throw grenades as soon as they spawn for a lucky kill. *The RC-XD is common in this map because the time the RC-XD will need to spot and kill a player is small because of the map's small size. *Receiving care packages and other air drops can be tricky in Nuketown due to its small size. The best place to toss the smoke signals for these drops are in the backyard garden areas. These fenced sections make it less likely you'll get killed/thieved while waiting for your killstreak reward to arrive. *Placing a claymore on either house at the wooden staircases that go into the house, while the player is controlling the main entrance is very effective and many kills can be obtained here. If using this technique, Attack Dogs, Rolling Thunder and reconnaissance killstreaks should be used. *Another good place for "camping" is a spot on the blue house's garage. For getting to this spot you need to jump on top of three barrels located behind a door. From here, all the entrance or exit by the garage to the house can be controlled. People entering by the door behind and right cannot see you, but people entering can. The Perk Ghost is good to use here. *Another good place for "camping" is near the Jeep, a claymore should be placed either side of it, and the player should control the other side, while the claymore is protecting them on the other, preventing them from being knifed, or killed from a close distance. From this spot the player can see both houses on the map. *Another good place to camp would be parallel to the window with a blind on it next to the bunk bed. You can camp on either side but it is advisable to stay unseen from windows and the only door as enemies frequently will enter the room where you camp. You can also camp beside the larger bed but you are more uncovered and are easier to be killed. *A good place to plant a claymore would be behind the woman mannequin who is on the top of the interior stairs. Many people rush up the stairs to prey on unsuspecting campers. This will help if you are camping to stop you from constantly looking behind you. *In both houses, there is a circular nightstand in the bedroom. The tables are the centers of their respective houses, making them perfect for motion sensors, as you can see all activity in and around the house, save Hacker Pro users. Combined with the Stakeout, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger, you can turn either bedroom into a fortress. *The easiest way to clear either bedroom is a grenade or rocket through the window, unless the occupant has flak jacket of course *A easy way to get plenty of kills is to go into the yellow house and go upstairs, plant a claymore diagonally and pretty far from the two doors so it is facing both doors, the go into the bedroom with the window and crouch down behind the bunk beds (When you do this make sure that your weapon is facing the wall between both doors). When ever the claymore blows up you can get an easy kill and you will be able to shoot anyone that comes up the stairs. Very effective and can get a good amount of kills. (you may want to have a LMG or machine gun if you want to do this and watch out for grenades going through the windows.) This Technique is called the ''Double stairwell Technique and is effective if an effective RC-XD or attack dogs are deployed. *A Rolling Thunder can cover virtually the entire map and often kill the entire enemy team even if they are spread all over the map. However, whoever called it in will often be killed as well. ﻿ Trivia See Nuketown/Trivia. References